


[podfic] The Tough Guide To Fantasy Cities

by klb, reena_jenkins, Wesle



Category: The Tough Guide to Fantasyland - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Collaboration, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesle/pseuds/Wesle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You will not encounter any rustic taverns, bards, or bowls of stew on these tours! Instead, expect nightclubs, rock singers, and lots of gourmet coffee."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Tough Guide To Fantasy Cities

** **

**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) **reena_jenkins**

 **Length:** 00:19:01  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/The%20Tough%20Guide%20to%20Fantasy%20Cities.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting!)

 


End file.
